


Forever Hold Your Peace

by FaiaHae



Series: Best Laid Plans [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where blackwatch was kept very apart from overwatch, Always a Happy Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, McCree's a dumbass, McHanzo - Freeform, Russian Mafia Zarya, Sad drunkenness, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, not even that much angst, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Mei and McCree have both received lovely invitations to see their significant others marry someone else





	Forever Hold Your Peace

Mei really wasn’t sure what she was doing here.

Sure, she’d been invited to the wedding. Never had been the kind of person to crash. But it felt so very _wrong,_ and she didn’t know a single person in sight. It wasn’t hard to tell who was related to who- two families in the room- one tall and slavic, the other tattooed and japanese.

Her eyes swept along from where she hung by the door, the snow starting to melt on her jacket. It was an odd setup for a wedding- all round tables in front of the altar. There was the aisle, and just _looking_ at it made her sick to her stomach. She took a small step back, sweeping the room with her eyes again- no Zarya, but this time her gaze fell on someone who looked as out of place as she did.

 

An American, surely- or some frenzied interpretation of one. He looked like an honest to god cowboy. The black hat against the suit felt like it was pretending to be formal, but she could see the bottle of bourbon on the table in front of him in the corner, and he looked about as miserable as she felt.

 

She crossed the room.

 

His eyes flicked up at her as she walked over, and he gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Bride or groom?” he drawled. Oh yes. An American. She almost smiled as she sat next to him and made a gesture at the bottle. He passed it to her, and she took a deep swig instead of answering.

The man snorted.

“So then- Bride, Groom, or jilted lover desperately wantin’ to bust in and beg for ‘em not to do this?”

Mei slammed the bottle down and gawked at him.

“How did you know?”

The man stared at her for a full minute, and then he gave a full throated laugh that got them some glares from both sides.  
“Oh man, you kiddin’?” He glances around, answers a few glares with an apologetic smile, and lowers his voice.  

“I don’t know anything ‘cept that my heart’s broken something fierce. Yours too, then?” He took the bottle back and took a quick swig, passing it back to her with sympathy in his eyes. Mei suspects he’s trying to let her catch up so they can be wasted together.

She can drink to that.

 

“Your man’s the groom, then?” She says after she’s downed a third of the bottle. The American eyes what’s left and sighs.

“Yeah. Hanzo. Best damn thing I’ve ever had. Scraped me half dead and bleeding out off the sidewalk in Hanamura and hasn’t left my side since. Never thought I’d be wishing he’d left me there.”

His eyes were getting watery, but he swallowed hard and forced a smile.

“Aw look at me, cryin’ before I’ve even told you my damn name.”

He offered a hand.

“Name’s Jesse McCree. Most folks call me McCree, but I’m gonna be drunk and sad and you might as well call me Jesse.”

She took it.

“Mei-Ling Zhou. It’s Mei. I’m afraid I doubt i’m going to be doing much better. Zarya’s been the love of my life.”

She puffs out a bit of air, trying to focus on the wallpaper to keep from crying. A warm arm is tossed around her shoulder, and McCree gives her a comforting squeeze. She notices the hand now holding the bottle is metal. Huh.

“No need to hold back honey.”

She took the bottle, and his advice.

 

___

 

“...should have known somethin’ was wrong, he just kept telling me there was something at home he needed to settle. Swore to me- looked me in the eyes and swore- he’d come home to me. Next time I hear a word and it’s a goddamn wedding invitation. I haven’t seen him in a year- I reckon half the reason I’m even here is just to see his face one more time.” McCree, true to his word, was blubbering. Mei had her arm around his shoulders now, their faces close enough to prevent eavesdropping.

“A year! Oh Jesse.” She squeezes him, sighing heavily and drunkenly weeping.

“It’s only been a month since she was sleeping in my bed. I can still- I can still-” Mei wept. “Sheets smell like her. She went on a business trip. A business trip! Can’t get more cliche-”

McCree patted her back, eyes streaming and nodding. The open bar had been indulged in all around them- this was some kind of mix of a wedding and reception so the volume of the room was much louder, but there was no sign of the betrothed. Hardly anyone paid them any mind.

 

Mei’s eyes were full of tears, big and sparkling.

“Jesse- She saved my life too. I was in cryostasis in the antarctic and all the other tanks had malfunctioned- I was the last one left- I wouldn’t have been alive much longer. She was the leader of the scouting party- Jeessee-” She cried into his shoulder.

“She was so beautiful. She ripped the door straight off the tank and carried me out and I loved her so much Jesse- I don’t know how she could do this- we were alright, we were happy-”

“Me’n Hanzo were happy too.” Jesse mumbled it into Mei’s shoulder.

“Somethin’ musta happened before he left-”

 

“Jesse McCree what the _Fuck_ are you doing here?” McCree lifts his head from Mei’s shoulder.

“Genji!”

“Jesse are you crying?” the voice shoulds completely aghast, and Mei gives him a harder comfort squeeze. His head drops back into her shoulder.

“....Maybe.”

“Okay, weird. This is weird. But you have to get out of here- oh my god are you Mei? Zarya’s girlfriend? You both have to run for your fu _\- Konbanwa, otōsan.”_

McCree’s chest gets tight and cold under the burn of the alcohol. He’s heard plenty about the Shimada father, and none of good. All of it vague. He holds Mei a little tighter, more for her protection then his comfort at this point. Mei makes a confused noise.

 

“...Howdy.”

There’s a laugh, long and cruel and cold.

“Glad you received the invitation, McCree.” He says the name like it’s an insult. Something feels...off. McCree may have been a terrible black ops agent, as his near-murder had long since proved, but he had decent enough instincts. And the barely concealed look of panic on Genji’s face was telling.

_He hadn’t called Mei Zarya’s ex._

McCree has got a bad feeling in his gut. He smiles, blandly, pretending he’s noticed nothing.

“Good a chance as any to say my goodbyes.”

Genji’s expression gets even more panicked. His father’s lips curl into some approximation of a smile.

“Oh, it certainly is. Since my son has returned to the family.”

Not _his_ family. _The_ family.

Heh. kinda like a mafia boss in the movies.

_Like a mafia boss in the movies._

Oh, fuck.

Mei made a noise like she was about to throw up.

“Oh I’d better get her home-”

“I’m afraid you’re not going anywhere.” He flicks his fingers, and a few men who’d been hanging back in the corners of the room begin to advance, moving to block the doors.

 

McCree’s adrenaline is starting to outweigh the booze. He freezes, holding Mei. Behind the man he now realizes is _definitely_ a mob boss, Genji is making a motion with his hands. When his eyes meet Jesse’s he mouths _Get under the table in....3.....2....-_

McCree drops as a shot rings out above his head. There’s a sound like an explosion above them- debris dropping from where he can see under the table. There are black boots on the ground, and ropes, and it’s all Jesse can do to pull himself and Mei against the wall- the table above them feeling awfully rickety as gunshots ring out over what sounds like a helicopter.

His head was spinning, and not just from the alcohol.

“Well, Mei.” He laughs, quietly but sounding more than a little unhinged.

“At least it wasn’t our faults.”

After a moment something moves aside the tablecloth and McCree curls up tighter- until he makes eye contact with Genji, who’s holding a sword and moving between them and the edge of the table.

He settles himself as though this is all normal- like they’re having tea on the floor of the old yoga studio like they used to, instead of hiding under a table.

“So. I guess Hanzo never told you.”

Mei’s sobering up, but she’s holding onto McCree with a grip that’s bound to bruise a rib.

“What about Zarya? Where are they? What’s happening?”

Genji grins like he’s just been caught stealing McCree’s chinese leftovers, and not like there’s a _gang war_ going on outside.

“Afraid your lady and my brother were set up for a marriage alliance. They figured that they could bring down both families by selling out the wedding information, and apparently father figured he could keep Hanzo in line by keeping you-”

He threw a throwing star with frightening speed at someone who’d bent to look under the table, sinking it between his eyes. The tablecloth fell back down as the man’s hands on it went slack and his body went over backwards.

“-here. Normally i’d ask you to come out and help with a bit of your sharpshooting. But I think Hanzo would personally behead me if I put you in any danger, and Zarya would rip my arms off if anything happened to Mei.” Genji sounded very calm.

There was plenty in that that Jesse could have focused on.

 

“Hanzo still cares about me?”

 

Genji looked at him, aghast.

“Jesse. He’s reported his family to an international law agency so he can be with you.”

“And Zarya? Where did she go?” Mei’s voice sounds small, almost broken.

Genji grimaces.

“She was abducted on assignment by her family.”

“Abducted? How could they-?”

“None of them could have really bested her, but they threatened to come after you.” Mei covered her face with her hands.

 

“Genji-” McCree’s cut off by an abrupt silence. The sound of fighting is gone. Genji’s hand is on the hilt of his sword, but he looks relaxed.

He doesn’t even look phased when the table is lifted straight off of them by the biggest man McCree has ever seen.

“Ah, Reinhardt! Good to see you.”

“Genji!” The man’s voice was a bellow that practically shook the walls. Mei wasn’t entirely convinced she shouldn’t be scared, knuckles white with her grip on McCree’s jacket. McCree swallows. He was in Blackwatch- he knows what a strike team looks like. But somehow there are only 8 other people left standing in the room, and none of them look conventionally intimidating. Sure, the guy with the table is huge, but he’s practically leaking friendliness. He scans the others. A short, grinning girl in goggles with a device strapped to her chest, a squat bearded man holding what looks like a _wrench_ \- The next person he sees is moving towards them, and Mei makes a strangled noise in her throat as she climbs off of him, practically elbowing him in the face in her rush, and throws herself into the arms of _the buffest woman jesse has ever seen._ The russian- Zarya, must be- is heaping kisses onto Mei’s face. Mei wraps her arms tight around the woman, laughing breathlessly. “Zar I missed you so much-”

 

McCree’s spectating is cut off when he’s swept up into a bone-crunching hug of his own. The smell of green tea and water sweeps over Jesse, and he makes a strangled noise as his hands shake, trying to get his arms up.

“Hanzo-”

He’s pulled back, forcefully, and he gets to look right into Hanzo’s eyes as they light up with pure fury.

“ _What were you thinking.”_

“I-” McCree tries not to let his chin wobble. He’s had a long day.

“I just wanted to see you again-”

“Did I honestly seem like the kind of man to leave you without any word and then invite you to my _wedding?_ To a _WOMAN?”_

Jesse’s pouting now, he knows he is, but he can’t help it.  
“Darlin’ the lady part was a little odd but I just-” his face crumbles. “I thought you’d come to your senses and decided I wasn’t worth the trouble.”

Hanzo looks like he’s about to punch him. Jesse flinches, but Hanzo pulls him back in tight, shoulders shaking.

“When we get home we are having a _long conversation_ about your self esteem and your faith in me, _Cow man.”_

 

There was breathless laughter behind Hanzo, and Genji cleared his throat.

“I think we’d better go to base, Aniki.” Hanzo shoots him a glare so intense that he goes running to the others, talking quietly to the other team members. Words are audible- _bags, luggage, home, retrieval._

 

Mei smiles at McCree from where she’s lifted in Zarya’s arms, giving him a tired thumbs up. He just smiles back.

 

_Everything is okay now._

 


End file.
